


Mexico Bar with Hunters and Demons oh my

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Shameless (US), Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Happy, Hurt, In Love, M/M, Mickey Milkovich is Winchester, Sad, badass Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: Dean meets Mickey , Mickey becomes one of hunters, He saves Sam is best friends with Castile and Crowley , and Crolwely mother adore Mickey. Ian walks back into  Mickey  life. Mary doesnt like  Ian.  Dean wants to kill  Ian for leaving Mickey behind. you never leave family behind.





	Mexico Bar with Hunters and Demons oh my

Dean was looking at Mickey.

‘The kid is a bad ass.’ Dean thought.

Mickey didn’t take shit, so when he joined their little tight knit family unit, Dean never imagined that kid would save the world. Fight demons and vampires, hunt things. Mickey even saved his brother, Sam, more than once. He earned kudos with Crowley and Castiel and treated Dean’s mother with a lot of respect. To see him standing, a broken mess, even Cass and Crowley knew something was up.

“Mick?” Ian asked.

Mickey looked like he was going to kill something. He was too shocked.

“Can we talk?” Ian asked. 

Mary looked between them both. They were in some random bar in Mexico where they had been chasing down a demon named Kassie, random angels and demon hybrids that were killing humans and making a mess. She loved Mickey like a son. He treated her with love and respect.

“Fuck you!” Spit Mickey.

Crowley was watching between the two and he smirked. Hell, Mickey was bat ass crazy, even some of his demons were scared shitless of him. Angels too. The whole supernatural world is kind of scared of Mickey.

“Fuck you!” He repeated.

“That it?” Said Ian, not backing down. “That’s what you are going to say?”

“You’re a good for nothing asshole! You left my ass on the fucking border! Then tells me that he loves me! You got to be kidding me!” He yells.

“You want to talk then?”

“Fuck you. Get lost.” Mickey said pushing Ian away from him.

“That’s not fair! I wasn’t going to leave my family behind!” Ian cries.

Even Mary knew that ‘Family doesn’t end with blood’ is the biggest lie she’s ever heard of. If you love someone, you fight for that person. Mickey hated himself right now as his world was crashing around him. He wanted Ian every day for the past year. As he hunted things with the Winchesters. Every demon he killed, every ghost, witch etc he killed. He pushed Ian behind him with his past. He was a wanted man. He told that to them but they still brought him into the family business. Dean is the best friend he ever had. Beside fucking Ian. 

“You left me there, nothing more to talk about! You’re not sorry you left me. That on you!” Mickey said, walking out of the room to the back.

Mickey brought the bar for some reason and that’s where most of the hunters all hang out. His apartment was outside in the back. He had his own everything. He made Mexico his home. His home without Ian. 

“You okay?” Asked Mary as she followed the young man out.

“Sorry.” He whispered as she shushed.

“It’s okay.”

He was seated outside in the small alley between his bar and his house. Mary set next to him. He leans into her and it took all his will power to not just break down and cry in front of her.

“It’s alright.” She said, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

“I love him.” Mickey whispered. 

“I know baby, I know.”

“He left me.”

“He’s here now. Probably not a good idea to leave him with Dean, Sam, Cas and Crowley.”

He laughs.

“No, no I guess not.” 

“Mick, he’s here. He’s here, he came for you. I think that is kinda worth your time.” 

 

Ian looked at the other’s. Dean wanted nothing more than to kill the kid. Crowley wanted to do the same. Castiel wanted to know more about the whole gay thing more than anything. Sam felt the same way his mother did, knowing the kid came all the way here. Mickey is home. Ian fucked up, leaving Mickey behind at the border and for what? A broken lie? His family still treated him like shit. He’s still good at his job as an EMT but something was still missing. Mickey was the best of everything. He called Mandy and they talked. He was in Mexico, he had a bar he owned called Witches Tit. He thought it was pretty darn funny. He wanted nothing more than to go back to how things with Mickey and he were, so here he was, standing with a room full of people who seemed to care about Mickey. Sam smiled.

“So, you want a drink?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, love one.” Smiled Ian.

Sam being Sam got him one.

“How long has Mick owned this place?” Ian asked.

“How do you know it’s his?” Asked Dean, looking at him. 

“His sister is my best friend, we talk.” 

Dean knew about Mandy, never met the girl, and Mickey hasn’t talked or kept in touch with his family.

“Should we kill him?” Said Crowley, looking at Ian.

“What the fuck?” Asked a worried Ian. “I don’t think Mick will like that.”

“Kid does have a point.” Said Dean, looking at Crowley.

“Too bad, maybe next time.”

“He hasn’t met you mother.” Smirked Sam.

“True. Fair warning, my mother doesn’t like you.” Crowley smirked.

“Great.” Said Ian. “So, what has Mickey told you?”

He can deal with these assholes just fine. No wonder Mickey was doing okay for himself. 

“Everything.” Said Sam. “Look, the kid went through some shit, he won’t welcome you back in with open arms just because you walk back into his life.”

“Just note, you fucked it up.” Said Dean.

“And if you hurt him, I will send you to Hell.” Smiled Crowley. 

“Really? Give me a break, I been to hell twice. Hell and I are good friends, trust me. I can fuck you all up pretty good.”

“He’s not lying either, we grew up in Hell. It’s called South Side of Chicago. Some make it, some get out, some fucking die.” Mickey said walking in with Mary. 

Mickey walked next to Ian and pulled him in for a long hard kiss. Mary smiled, Dean and Sam looked away with knowing smiles, Cass just had to stare a bit more than the others and Crowley left.

“What the fuck?” Whispered Ian. 

Mickey smirked. 

“Crowley is the King of Hell, Ian, and my best friend.”

Shit no wonder Mickey was doing so well.


End file.
